A Lesson From Fighting
by Splashpaw
Summary: "Winning battle is not always a good thing." IceClan has just lost to SnowClan and Streampaw's sister is dead. Freezepaw suggests that Streampaw talk to Hawkpaw over it, and the two apprentices, both from different Clans, learn a lesson from fighting. Courtesy of jayfeather12345. Oneshot. Rated T for violence and other shtuff.


**A/N: Here's my third challenge for DarkClan! Sorry for taking so long in posting it.  
**

**Quote:** "Winning battle is not always a good thing."

**The characters are from Willowfrost's Destiny: Twisted Fate but this time the main characters are Streampaw(frost) and Hawkpaw(star)- this other cat from SnowClan (so you get a SnowClan cat's point of view on the matter :D) so this takes place before that oneshot. Iciclefang's not deputy yet- Frozenclaw(star) is. Read and review!**

**And now to the notes of priority:**

**-Rainy Daze Writer: The one-shot** _**The Meek **_**inspired me for the place where Hawkpaw and Streampaw talked to each other about the battle. Thank you!  
**

**-Hollyleaf1243: A sentence from **_**Honeyfern: The Biography**_** inspired that Snowpaw dying-thing.** "And it's untreatable Honeypaw, he isn't responding to my herbs, meaning, as an estimate.. he'll have half a moon to live...," she reported and Honeypaw felt her world shatter.** Something like that, anyway -inspired a similar sentence. Thanks!  
**

**-jayfeather12345: You're really inspiring in your reviews; it encourages me to write more ;)  
**

**...So sue me if you think I forgot someone x3**

**-IceClan and SnowClan(forum) I used your cats you submitted for the challenge, just like I did it "Willowfrost's Destiny: Twisted Fate"**

**Disclaimer: **_Not only do I not own the Warriors series, but the plot of the challenge belongs to jayfeather12345.  
_

* * *

**Oneshot**

Streampaw stared, terrified, as Iciclefang wrestled an IceClan warrior to the ground, her claws slashing wildly at the she-cat's throat.

An apprentice was lying unmoving in the grass, a deep gash across his side. His attacker lay dead beside him; and Streampaw's sister Snowpaw was covered in cuts, the bleeding making them look worse than they really were, yet still on her swaying paws and fighting a dark brown tabby tom. Blackstorm had deep gashes all over himself.

_There's no way StarClan would have wanted us to fight over territory.. Not like this..._

The claws of her attacker ripped at her cheek, causing her to shriek in pain. She whirled around and raked her claws down her opponent's flank; she hissed furiously and Streampaw took her advantage. She rolled backwards into the icy snow, letting out a shriek of alarm. She stared up at her opponent and grinned as she skidded after her; she sidestepped him and tried to grab her and pin her down, but she flung her off easily; she realised that it wouldn't have worked anyway, even if she'd managed to pin the apprentice down, she would've shoved her aside anyway.

Now it was her turn. She sunk her teeth into Streampaw's scruff and dragged her back. Streampaw slashed madly at the cold air, trying to wriggle free, but she didn't let go.

Streampaw continued to struggle wildly- and then she saw something that made her brain freeze. As though her mind had been shut down.

A black she-cat was dragging Snowpaw backward, away from the fight. But this wasn't this that made Streampaw's mind go blank.

Snowpaw wasn't moving. A thin stream of blood ran from her mouth. Her eyes were shut tight, and though by the twitching of her whiskers and forepaw, Streampaw knew she was alive, it seemed like the scariest thing she had ever seen.

The she-cat she was fighting raked her claws across Streampaw's face, but she hardly noticed, even though she did it several times, as though trying to distract her from the fight. At last she had had enough of watching her sister and doing nothing. Streampaw wrenched free of his grip, brought her paw down on her head, and streaked towards her sister.

"Streampaw!" Her denmate Stormpaw pelted after her; the two apprentices kicked up clouds of swirling snow in their wake.

"Go away!" she spat at him; she usually wasn't this snappish, but grief made her sharp-tongued. She skidded to a halt beside the she-cat who was carrying her sister.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?" she screeched, anger taking its toll on her. The black she-cat blinked slowly up at her.

"Bringing her away from the fight," she meowed.

"What does she need?" Streampaw mewed frantically.

"We don't have it right here, and unless the fight ends, like right now, she won't get it," the she-cat meowed grimly.

Streampaw threw herself upon her sister and began licking her fur backward rather hastily. "Snowpaw? Snowpaw wake up!" she mewed frantically.

"Snowpaw? Snowpaw wake up!" Streampaw whirled around so fast she sent a big cloud of snow up. It was the tomcat Snowpaw'd been fighting earlier.

"She's only knocked out, you idiot, if you'd looked at her, you would've seen she was still breathing," he sneered.

"You-" Streampaw launched herself at him, forgetting everything she'd learned; all she knew was she wanted to hurt him as badly as possible, they were suddenly locked in battle as she crashed into his side, fury fueling her; she clawed at every part of him she could reach; his face, his cheek, his flanks, his belly-

"IceClan, retreat!" Mistystar's voice broke through the battle cries. Streampaw felt the tabby's claws rake across her face and cheek; then he turned and fled.

_"COWARD!"_ she screeched after him, turning to pelt after him but Stormpaw caught her by the belly and shoved her back.

"It's over," he meowed. His voice was serious, although his eyes were sympathetic. "Let's go."

Streampaw stumbled into camp. Everything seemed strangely unreal; even more so when her mother Frostnose carried Snowpaw into the medicine den.

"Out," Iceheart meowed briskly as his apprentice Freezepaw cleared a small space of bracken and moss for Snowpaw.

"But-" Frostnose started.

"I said, out," Iceheart repeated, getting impatient. His icy gaze landed on Streampaw. "You too," he growled.

"I want to stay with her-"

"For StarClan's sake!" Iceheart snarled. "How am I supposed to take care of her with you two taking up the whole den?! Get out!"

When they hesitated, he spat, _"NOW!" _which made them run out of the medicine den as though a badger were after them.

**...**

**Hawkpaw's POV**:

Hawkpaw walked into the SnowClan camp, hoping he could avoid the medicine den; but just as he was sneaking in, Icepaw grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and dragged him to the medicine den.

"What happened to you?!"

"It's nothing," he lied.

"Nothing-sure- great StarClan, who did that?"

"I did," he muttered. ". . . Well, asked for it anyway."

"Out of here Icepaw, unless you have wounds too," came a meow from behind Hawkpaw. The tabby whipped around, looking embarrassed, and backed out of the den as the tortoiseshell medicine cat entered.

Hawkpaw took this chance to look around. He had never been here before, excepting the times he had been kitted and had greencough- never been injured badly enough to have to be brought into the den, even though he was often treated.

The den had obviously been worked on; there was a hole in the mossy rock wall which he assumed had the herbs in it. The floor was soft and mossy, unlike the sandy clearing in the camp.

"Stop staring!" Poppyleaf meowed. "Anyone would think this was a hunting area or something."

Hawkpaw tore his gaze from the wall.

"What happened?" Poppyleaf meowed in a much more friendly voice , flicking her tail.

"We won," Hawkpaw answered dully.

"You think so?" Surprise edged her tone.

"Mistystar ordered a retreat," Hawkpaw muttered, wincing as she swabbed his wounds with a piece of wet moss, "Doesn't that mean we won?"

"It depends," Poppyleaf meowed. "Did you feel like we won?"

"Well. . . no," he admitted.

"Why?" Poppyleaf asked, now chewing up marigold and spitting it onto his wounds.

"It didn't feel right," he answered stiffly. "Too many cats dead. . . And I as good as killed one of them."

"Which one?" Poppyleaf mewed.

Hawkpaw shrugged. "That tabby- Streampaw's , I think- her sister."

"I see. . ." Poppyleaf paused. "Well, I've asked myself that question many times as a medicine cat apprentice. But as a medicine cat, I can't just delve into the secrets of the warriors. You'd have to ask Frostnose about it."

"Frostnose is in IceClan. I practically killed her daughter Snowpaw. She will not talk to me."

"Fine, whatever. But I suggest you ask one of her Clanmates, as IceClan is always the Clan who retreats."

"Well StarClan knows how I am going to do this."

"Ask. How thick are you?"

"I don't know," he replied.

"Honestly, Hawkpaw. And you want to be leader! As if!" Poppyleaf snorted, though she smiled a little.

"I don't- where did- how did you know what I said to Icepaw?"

"You need to be careful where you tell your sister secrets," Poppyleaf mewed, her face breaking into a wide grin. "Behind the apprentice den, I ask you..."

"Alright, fine, it's not the best hiding place! But who should I ask. . . _besides_ Frostnose?" he asked.

"One of the elders?" He thought he saw a look of amusement flash across her face. She seemed to be enjoying this. "You could ask Shadefur."

"Should I go walk over the border now?" he said sarcastically.

"If you want to fight another battle," answered Poppyleaf dryly.

"Okay then," Hawkpaw muttered.

"No, Hawkpaw, seriously, wait till tomorrow. If you bring them a piece of fresh-kill and clean their fur of ticks."

"I don't want to clean out any ticks, thanks, and especially not enemy cats' ticks."

"Did you want to fight the battle?"

"No, thanks."

"Okay then, do as I say."

"Yes, oh great Poppyleaf," Hawkpaw mewed, bowing his head and walking out of the den.

* * *

**Time skip(a half-moon later)**

_"What is it?" Streampaw asked nervously, because Freezepaw looked like she had had something unpleasant shoved under her nose- and yet at the same time looked extremely miserable. _

_"Streampaw. . I- I'm really sorry.."_

"What?" Streampaw repeated, a feeling of terror working up into her stomach.

_"I- er- Streampaw- " Freezepaw broke off. Nightpaw glanced nervously at Streampaw and back again.  
_

_"What is it?"_

_Freezepaw swallowed nervously. Her eyes darted around the cleared space in the training hollow, as though begging some cat to help her. "It's Snowpaw."_

_Streampaw's heart skipped a beat. "What about Snowpaw?"_

_"S-sh- she's d-dead," Freezepaw mewed quietly. "She-she died this morning."_

_ The she turned her back and whisked into the medicine den._

_Streampaw didn't reply for a heartbeat. Snowpaw, dead. . . she couldn't believe it, it was like her stomach was being sliced by thorn-sharp claws; as if she was being mutilated alive. . . "Snowpaw.. It's all my fault..."_

_Nightpaw opened her mouth as if to say something, then closed it again._

Streampaw woke with a start. She had had the same nightmare, again and again. Snowpaw had died a half-moon ago, and that memory kept flooding into her dreams. It was like having a tick without the mouse-bile to take it off. It seemed to haunt her, day and night.

She yawned and struggled to her paws to look around. Sunlight was streaming through the bramble screen in the entrance. She padded across the den. The only ones asleep were Brightpaw and Stormpaw. Nightpaw's nest was empty but her scent was fresh; she must have gone out on the morning patrol.

**Freezepaw's POV(I know that was short, but I'm bored):**

"Streampaw!"

She turned slightly to see Leopardspirit, her mentor, halfway across the clearing. Freezepaw sat beside the leopard-furred she-cat, her tail flicking nervously.

"Freezepaw wanted to to talk to you," meowed Leopardspirit, flicking her tail at the young medicine cat apprentice.

Streampaw scowled. "About what?"

"Leopardspirit, it's okay- I'll do it alone. Come here," Freezepaw mewed,getting up and crossing the clearing in a few strides. Streampaw followed, still scowling.

She followed Freezepaw out through the fern-and-bracken tunnel and through the cold, dry snow.

"What?"

"Not yet," replied Freezepaw. _It's not like you'll be excited to know what I have to say._

Streampaw snorted and walked faster, stumbling occasionally over a branch that was hidden in the snow. Finally they stopped, panting, under a bush.

_"What?"_ she repeated furiously.

Freezepaw waited for a moment to catch her breath before replying, "I know you're upset about Snowpaw's death."

"What's wrong with that?" Streampaw snarled.

"Nothing! I understand that she was your sister; that she was your best friend, but you need to concentrate on your Clan."

Something that apparently had held back her anger broke and suddenly the silver-gray tabby was snarling at the young medicine cat apprentice.

_"YOU'VE NEVER LOST A LITTERMATE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE!"_

"Yes, I do, Streampaw, listen-"

_"NO YOU DON'T! YOUR MOTHER'S STILL ALIVE! YOUR FATHER'S STILL ALIVE! ICICLEFANG'S STILL ALIVE!"_

Freezepaw stared at the pale gray tabby to understand. "Streampaw, this wasn't my point-"_  
_

_"WHAT WAS YOUR POINT THEN?" _Streampaw shrieked. _"THOUGHT YOU'D HAVE A GOOD LAUGH ONCE YOU HAD REMINDED ME, HUH?"_

"No!" Freezepaw stared at Streampaw in horror. "Just listen. . ." The normally friendly gray tabby's fur was on end, her teeth bared; icy blue eyes locked with Frozenpaw's. She no longer looked calm; in fact the opposite; she looked quite deranged._  
_

"Streampaw- listen- I'm not trying to provoke you but you have to _listen_ to me!" she burst out in a rush. Streampaw opened her mouth to object, but Freezepaw cut her off, "you need to focus on the Clanmates you have now! Like Nightpaw! Every time she tries to talk to you you spit at her like she's done something wrong! Do you think Snowpaw would like you to treat her like scum?"

Streampaw scowled. "She died fighting! And it was a worthless battle; we lost, anyway."

"She died for her Clan!"

"For her Clan! And we lost anyway!"

Freezepaw lost her calm attitude at once. "Well, maybe you should ask the elders why winning battle isn't always a good thing!"

"Fine!" Streampaw flashed back at her.

"Maybe doing it right now'd be a good idea," Freezepaw mewed, instantly regretting her fierce retort.

**...**

**Time Skip Sponsored by Lazy Splashpaw- at the Gathering:  
**

Streampaw reluctantly came with Freezepaw to the Gathering. Leopardspirit had said she didn't need to come, but Freezepaw had insisted, and in the end she had given in.

"Hawkpaw had better not be here, or I swear to StarClan I'll strangle him. . . ."

"Can't," Nightpaw whispered back. "There's a truce, remember?"

"I wish I could forget the truce and claw their fur off," Streampaw hissed.

"StarClan grant it that you don't," Nightpaw whispered back.

"The Dark Forest take StarClan"

"Let all cats gather beneath StarClan!"

Darkstar's meow sounded from the Highrock. Streampaw fought the urge to climb up there and rake her claws across his face. Instead she sat down between Nightpaw and Freezepaw and stared determinedly at the ground.

"Streampaw," hissed Freezepaw as the pale gray tabby stared determinedly at the ground, "you have to drop it. Hating SnowClan for Snowpaw's death won't bring her back."

"Sure."Streampaw stopped glaring at Darkstar after that, but avoided glancing at the SnowClan cats.

"Streampaw?" A cautious mew distracted her for a moment, and she looked around to face-

Hawkpaw. The apprentice Snowpaw had been fighting. Her muscles tensed and she bared her teeth in a snarl of fury.

_"You!"_ she spat.

Hawkpaw flinched. "Um.. Streampaw?" he almost whispered.

She continued to glare at him, but he didn't flinch this time.

"_Streampaw,_" he croaked. "Look.. I heard about Snowpaw. I'm really sorry she died."

_"What?" _Fury surged through her. How dare he talk about Snowpaw?! He had killed her and when he had been fighting her, he hadn't seemed to care what he had done to her. Why should he care what had happened._  
_

"Will you forgive me?"

This was too much. Streampaw glared at him and then exploded, "_And let's not forget how you showed us all how to deal with a helpless cat who gave up, huh?"  
_

"It was a battle!"

"She gave up! You should have let her go!"

"I couldn't! My Clanmates would have me clean the elder's nest for moons! They'd think I was a traitor!"

Streampaw was vaguely aware of Freezepaw's tail on her shoulder, but she was so angry she didn't care what Freezepaw was trying to tell her in silence.

"Oh StarClan really? You didn't stop fighting _a cat who gave up_ because your Clan would call you traitor?"

"Because an apprentice's time of _not serving his elders_ and being a _loyal Clan member_ are so much more important than a cat's life," Freezepaw mewed quietly. "We would rather spend our time how we want, not serving the elders who have served our Clan for many moons."

"Nice explanation," Streampaw said sarcastically. Hawkpaw glanced at Freezepaw, then slowly met Freezepaw's gaze.

"She's right," he whispered. "She's right, I valued myself more then her life."

"Because you're selfish," Streampaw spat. "You didn't even consider that your Clan might honour you for showing mercy to her."

"Streampaw!" Freezepaw hissed.

Hawkpaw shut his eyes tight. "You're both right, I'm a coward."

"Yeah, a selfish coward."

"Calm down Streampaw-"

"Shut up, Freezepaw-"

"Streampaw, listen to me-"

"Shut up, Freezepaw, you've talked about it with me before- you don't understand how I feel!" exploded Streampaw.

"No, let her talk." Nightpaw padded forward. "What is it you want to say?"

"The warrior code says we should show mercy-"

"Like he showed any mercy to my sister!" snapped Streampaw.

"Oh, so you're going to use him as a role-model now? Don't be like that, Streampaw, please. The warrior code says we should show mercy to even our enemies, and to completely follow that, we must also forgive. Let go of your grudge, Streampaw, and forgive him. If he was lying about feeling sorry about Snowpaw, I'm sorry for him. But it's your job to do half of it."

Streampaw looked down . Could she really forgive him after Snowpaw?

"StarClan will judge him, Streampaw, but they will judge you too," Nightpaw meowed suddenly.

Streampaw swallowed.

"Snowpaw would want you to do this," Nightpaw persisted.

Streampaw jerked her head around so fast that her neck cricked. She glanced at Nightpaw sharply, hoping to find something suggesting a joke on her face.

"You're serious."

Nightpaw nodded slowly.

Streampaw snorted and whipped around to face Hawkpaw, who, amazingly, had not moved through the entire conversation. She forced herself to meet his gaze. He didn't look away.

"I'm sorry," he meowed. "I really am. Will you..," he swallowed hard and said the words in a rush, "willyouforgiveme?"

Streampaw shut her eyes tight. How hard was this? She opened them again and stare directly into his face. "Yes. Yes I forgive you."

His face broke out into a grin. "Thanks, Streampaw."

"You're welcome," she snapped.

"Well, I was talking about this with Poppyleaf," Hawkpaw mumbled, "about the battle. Did it feel right?"

"No. No. No it didn't. Stop it." _Do I have to go through this again?_

"Yeah. Uhh. . .well, I was thinking the same thing. Maybe we should bring it up with our Clan leaders. But," he said staring directly at her, "I wanted to know if you agree, considering it was your sister who died."

"What?"

"That winning battle is never a good thing," he answered.

Streampaw let out a long breath. Her anger seemed to go with it. "You know, I think you're right, but I just wanted to alter that sentence."

"Alter it to what?"

"Winning battle is not always a good thing."

Hawkpaw grinned at her. "Nice. And I agree." He paused. "Thanks, Streampaw."

She didn't reply, but her eyes said everything

**A/N: And yet another challenge come and gone! It's probably one of the worst, but I didn't know what to put. So tell me, constructive criticism, or heck, if you liked it! And I know I didn't go into Streampaw's character like I did with Willowfrost, but I (sorry) didn't want to write 15 k words again.**

_**Review or someone will kill your best friend and you'll forgive them. XD**_


End file.
